marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Menace Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gyps Races and Species: * * Locations: * :* Items: * | ReprintOf2 = Space Worlds Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle2 = Mind Over Matter | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Crackdown! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A gang lord warns a small time hood not to pull any jobs in the next couple of weeks because a senator is in town, or else. The hood goes to a bar and sees a guy it looks like he could roll easily so he ignores the warning and mugs the guy for thirty-three dollars. When he gets called into court to testify as to his whereabouts he is surprised to learn that his victim was the senator himself. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Nightmare! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Hunk Gillem returns home after a night of drinking only to be plagued by nightmares of being chased by the corpse of Tom Britton, a man that he had murdered. The next day he tells the bar tender of his night terrors, and the bar man offers him a elixir that will end his bad dreams forever. That night Hunk has what he believes to be another nightmare where he is chased by the corpse of Tom Britton, this time when zombie chases him to Britton's grave, the creature tosses acid in his face. Waking up he goes to the bar with a gun, intending to shoot the bartender. However, when he arrives, he realizes that it wasn't a dream at all and his skin has been melted off his face, and that the bartender is really the devil. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Hunk Gillem Antagonists: * Tom Britton * Bartender / The Devil Other Characters: * Curley Races and Species: * Humans * Zombies * Demons | StoryTitle5 = Rocketship! | Synopsis5 = In the year 2005 a rocket ship heads for Venus to relieve over population on Earth, but unfortunately the atmosphere of Venus dissolves human flesh like acid. | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Russ Heath | Inker5_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing5 = | Notes = * "Zombie!" is reprinted in ''Tales of the Zombie'' #1, ''Tales of the Zombie'' Annual #1 and ''Curse of the Weird'' #4. * "Nightmare!" reprinted as "Acid Test" in Tales of the Zombie #2 * This issue includes a two-page text story by Dick Ayers entitled "Mind over Matter". * First appearance of the Zombie, Donna Garth and Gyps. * Final appearance of Gyps as a living person. * Gyps is not referenced by name in this issue. He is referred to only as the gardener. * The events from "Zombie!" chronologically takes place immediately after the first story from ''Tales of the Zombie'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Menace * Tales of the Zombie * Zombie | Links = * Zombie article at Wikipedia * Zombie profile at the Marvel Universe * Zombie profile at the Marvel Appendix * Zombie profile at the Marvel Directory * Zombie profile at Comic Monsters * Zombie article at Photon Torpedoes * Zombie (Religious Affiliation) }}